1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers used to store and preserve documents. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a device for storing multiple cards which minimizes damage from contact with the storage device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Containers of various shapes and sizes are typically used to store and/or transport documents such as imprinted cards. Such cards, commonly known as collector or trading cards, need to be stored in a manner to protect them from damage. Such cards vary in quality and are typically categorized in grades ranging from poor to mint. Preservation of the cards in their original condition enhances their value.
Conventional containers generally hold between 100 and 5,000 cards. Such containers, however, are less than ideal because the cards are free to slide within the container. Since existing containers generally have cross-sectional dimensions greater than the dimensions of the trading cards, the cards are free to move in planes perpendicular and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the container. This movement damages the corners and edges of the trading cards, which decreases their value.
Alternatively, cards are sometimes stored in pockets formed in paper or plastic (e.g., polypropylene) sheets. These sheets are commonly assembled in D-ring binders. Storage in such sheets is expensive and does not protect the cards as well as a rigid container. For example, the corners of the card can be creased when the card is inserted into the polypropylene page. Furthermore, such sheets are bulky, consuming much space.
Rigid containers are also known for protecting individual cards. While these containers protect the cards from bending and twisting, they offer no system for organizing the cards in a logical order. Also, only one card is protected by each rigid container. Thus, protecting a large collection of cards with individual rigid containers is expensive. Furthermore, each rigid container adds considerably to the space required for storage.
In summary, the prior art storage devices that adequately protect trading cards are expensive and bulky, while economical storage devices tend to damage the corners and edges of stored cards.